


Love Everything You Do

by DarkCress



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Dan, Songfic, crybaby, dollhouse - Freeform, emotional dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCress/pseuds/DarkCress
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated, drabbles or oneshots about, you guessed it, Phan. All fics based on Melanie Martinez songs.





	1. Cry Baby

So Dan happened to be overemotional. So he liked pastel colors more than the average color. So he was a sensitive person. So what? Well, to his classmates, that was a lot. With each insult, he fell apart and tears come out of nowhere, falling to the ground. Everyone laughs at him and calls him “Cry baby”, even those whom used to be his friends. Before in elementary school, he was fine, but throughout puberty, he grew more and more emotional, at first being able to laugh through his tears, but then coming to the point where he just couldn’t. To Dan, it wasn’t him, but them. They weren’t good friends then. “Hey look it’s Cry baby," his classmate jeered.

“Is the boy going to cry again?”

“How old is he anyway?”

“Wow, what a loser.”

“He even dresses like a girl.”

“I know, I mean who even wears flower crowns?”

Then, with a start, the tears came out like water from a faucet, but everyone could see. People let out loud cackles and pointed and jeers. “Cry baby, cry baby!”

Then Dan ran away. At this point, his tears were nearly blinding him and he didn’t even know where he was going. Then he fell, causing him to sob louder. He had ran into a tall boy with caring blue eyes and raven black hair. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He said as he gave out his arm to help him up.  Dan cautiously took it and pulled himself up. “Here’s your flower crown; it fell off.” Dan took that back, before asking, “Thank you. But why are you helping me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a crybaby and everyone makes fun of me for being such a girl and no one likes me. It’s so stupid because others are like ‘Don’t let it get to you. You shouldn’t care.’ But it’s not like I fucking care I’m a crybaby; I care that no matter what, I’m made fun of for it. I just want them to all drown in my tears. And then they hate what I wear because it's 'for girls'. Like who decided that? And then they all start yelling again and I start crying and it all just gets worse and worse,” Dan ranted, “Sorry for that. I’m Dan.”

“It’s okay, Dan. I’m Phil and your heart’s just too big for your body.”


	2. Dollhouse

Dan’s family was all about appearances. 

_ “Wear your nice shirt, Dan, and Cynthia, throw on the new dress.” _

So the annual family picture day was a huge deal.

_ “Come on, guys, smile for the picture. Cynthia, be a good sister and pose with your brother.” _

Dan’s hair was meticulously straightened, and Cynthia curled her brown locks and caked enough makeup to look like a doll.

_ “Okay, say cheese, three, two and- _ click _!” _

Their mother, the one that cared the most about these appearances, and the one guiding them through this picture taking process, had piles of jewelry, all shiny and distracting. If one saw her, they would comment on how well her husband treats her to buy all of it for her.

_ “Now, only one more. Dan, don’t force the smile, make it look natural.” _

Their father was wearing a suit and tie but nervously checked his watch as if he had somewhere else to be.

_ “Honey, could we hurry up? I have an important meeting to go to.”  _

And they all were frozen like plastic, waiting for this fake moment to be over.

_ “Fine, we’re all done.” _

Everyone dashed back into the house, straight hair slightly turning into small curls and makeup smearing. The mom stayed behind, taking the camera back and a leisure pace, pulling out a small silver flask.

_ “If only we could always be like that.” _

Their father left the house, slipping away to meet some thinner, taller, and curvier blonde. Dan had changed back to his casual attire. Cynthia went to look at the old dollhouse that was stored up in the attic.

“ _ Mom, I’m gay.” _

Plates flew, porcelain almost hitting Dan. The mother, when drunk, didn’t have that great of aim.

_ “I didn’t raise a faggot.” _

Cynthia wished it was all over, not waiting to see what was going down in the kitchen.

_ “Get out of my house.” _

Dan packed his bags while staring at the glistening wallpaper.

_ “I hope all the curtains were closed for that.” _

He rushed over to his boyfriend’s house, Phil’s house, hoping that they would let him stay.

_ “I thought they would accept you. They always seem so nice.” _

And Phil just hugged him, as Dan smoked some pot.

_ “Everyone thinks that we are perfect.” _

And so Cynthia was left alone in the house, with the dollhouse, their mother gone out to a bar, their father with some slut, and her brother gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. And it took awhile for me to realize that I still had to write it. I don't write them in the song order, but I want to post them that way. Unfortunately for me, I still need to go back and write some. Once we get to the ones I have written, the posting will be a bit more regular.


End file.
